


Playtime

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anon:Derek and Stiles have a son. One day they caught him having sex with their dog. And they join the show.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This is your additional warning.
> 
> Now with a sequel: [Nursing Papa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259037)!

Derek was halfway down Stiles' body, mouth trailing wetly over his skin, when he suddenly stopped and cocked his head. It never failed to make Stiles laugh just a little, reminding him of Lassie. However, he had finally learned not to voice that opinion out loud, at least not if he wanted his husband to keep doing what he was doing and get his mouth somewhere more fun. Usually Derek would pick right back up after stopping for a moment to sort out whatever it was he'd heard that had caught his attention, but instead of getting back to business, he stood up completely, and Stiles had to bite back a whine of frustration.

"What is it Der?" Stiles strained his own hearing, trying to catch whatever had made Derek stop, but he didn't hear anything at all.

"Nate." The name made Stiles' freeze in place before startling into movement, flying to his feet and struggling to yank up his pants.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is he okay?" His heart was tripping in his chest but Derek set a warm palm against him, the touch helping to push back the panic at hearing their son's name come out of his mouth.

"I...it's...uh…" Derek flushed, trying and failing to explain what he was hearing. He wasn't panicking though, which helped Stiles calm down. Before he could open his own mouth to try and coax an explanation, Derek's eyes went wide and a little glazed and then he grabbed Stiles' hand and began to drag him back through the house.

"Derek what-" Stiles couldn't even get the sentence out before Derek was shushing him and dragging him faster towards their son's room. Derek refuses to explain and Stiles gives up trying to ask, but it only takes a minute to get to his room anyhow. Stiles frowns at the closed door - Nate is only six, he's not supposed to have the door closed, especially when his dads are in their room. Derek reaches out and silently twists the handle, pushing the door open a crack, just enough for them to peek inside. He maneuvers Stiles in front of him, since he can hear what's happening anyhow, and waits as Stiles' eyes adjust to looking through the door. 

Stiles inhales sharply, though it goes unnoticed by his son, when he sees what Derek has been hearing. Their boy is stripped down on his bed, laying on his back with his ass hanging over the edge, legs pulled up and held by his hands. That alone would be a shock, but the reason for it is what caused the gasp. Their lab mix, Bones, has his muzzle up against their son, and the loud smacking of his tongue over bare flesh is unmistakable. Stiles has heard it many a morning when he's given Nate a spoon of peanut butter to give to Bones as he fixes Nate's lunch for school. Stiles is momentarily stunned, unsure what to do, but before he can decide anything, Derek is pressed along his back, one arm wrapped snugly around his waist, the other reaching up so he can cover Stiles' mouth with his palm. 

"Wait." Derek's breath is hot on Stiles' ear, his voice almost inaudible. The thought of not stepping in has Stiles shifting, like he's going to fight free, but Derek just tightens his grip, pressing even more firmly against him. He's hard, his hips rolling so that Stiles can feel his cock rubbing against his ass. Stiles' jaw clenches, but before he can make any noise of indignation at the fact that his husband is hard because of what they're seeing, Derek's mouth is back against his air, words washing over him and making him flush with heat and shame.

"I can smell your arousal Stiles. It's okay, I'm not judging you. When I was a little boy, this was normal. Nobody would have blinked twice to find me on my knees for one of our dogs. Letting him eat me out, licking him back, taking his knot." Stiles can feel Derek's smirk against his skin when his cock twitches in his jeans. The arm around his waist loosens and Derek's hand slips down, cupping his cock through his pants. "It's okay that it turns you on," thick fingers manage to undo the button of his jeans, "look at how blissed out he is, letting Bones lick his little hole," the hand over his mouth slides down and grasps his chin, holding his face in place, "listen to his little whimpers," the rasp of his zipper sounds so loud as Derek drags it open, "I can smell him too, he loves it." 

Stiles can't hold in the gasp when Derek's hand grips his cock, stroking down the length while he grinds against Stiles' ass. His eyes widen, sure that Nate will have heard him, but their son is lost in his own pleasure, pulling his legs open wider.

"Bones, feels s'good. Good puppy." Stiles' cock leaks harder at the sound of his son's voice, and Derek takes advantage, pulling him free of his pants completely, exposing Stiles' cock to the air and stroking him more firmly.

"See, he wants it. You want it. I want it. It's okay baby, let go of your worries. This is normal for wolf pups." Stiles isn't sure that it is, can't hear if Derek is telling the truth, but he can't deny that their son isn't in distress at all, is completely in to what's happening. And Stiles can't lie to himself, he hasn't been able to drag his eyes away from the sight of their dog lapping at their boy's hole, at all of that pale flesh, shining lightly with sweat, skin flushed with excitement. Derek inhales next to his ear and lets out a soft, dark laugh. "Seems someone has told him about the peanut butter trick. Doesn't matter, Bones would want to taste him without it, but it certainly helped."

"My fault. Have him give it to Bones every morning." Stiles barely breathes the words out, hears the hitch in his own voice as Derek keeps stroking his cock. Derek laughs again before gripping Stiles harder. He's about to say...something else. He isn't sure what, but Nate shifts on the bed and suddenly he's bolting upright, trying to cover himself."

"Daddy, Papa! I-" Stiles isn't sure how he's going to try to explain his way out of it, but Derek uses his strength to shuffle them forward, the door freaking open all the way, letting their son see Derek jacking Stiles off.

"It's okay pup, you're not in trouble."

"M'not?" Nate has stopped trying to cover himself, and Stiles seems to be having a complete disconnect because he hasn't dropped his hands to cover himself or stop Derek.

"No pup, it's okay. Why don't you lay back down, I don't think Bones was done yet." Derek twists his wrist on the next upstroke and Stiles shudders. That seems to be the switch that flips for Nate and he's moving back into position, his little body bending and his hands gripping behind his knees to spread himself open for Bones' tongue again. Stiles licks his own lips and it doesn't go unnoticed. "You want to taste him too, don't you? Maybe later. I have plans first." 

Derek shuffles them forward, unwilling to separate from Stiles until his knees hit the bed and they're standing above Nate and their dog. He finally releases Stiles' cock, uses his free hands to slip off Stiles' shirt and pants before turning him around and giving him a filthy kiss. 

"Lay back baby, Daddy wants to taste Papa's hole." Stiles shudders again before laying back on the bed next to their son, lifting his feet onto the mattress and spreading his legs. His gaze drifts to his boy, bliss clear on his face as Bones goes to town, and Stiles doesn't bother stifling his moan when Derek's tongue sweeps over his hole. 

"Feel good Papa?" Stiles blinks and realizes that Nate is watching them now.

"Yeah pup, it feels really good. Does, uh, does what Bones is doing to you feel good?"

"Mmhmm." Stiles can't help but reach out, let his hand slide over Nate's arm, across his chest, fingers brushing against his son's perked nipple, pinching lightly when he gasps and rocks his hips. It's an easy glide down from there, over his soft belly and to his tiny cock. It's not hard, his little sack empty where his balls haven't dropped yet, but the tip is wet anyhow, and Stiles runs his finger under the foreskin, playing with the slit and leaking when it makes the boy arch into his touch. 

"You should taste him. Show our boy how good your mouth is baby." Derek's face is shiny with spit, his mouth already reddening from sucking on Stiles' ass, and he can only nod his compliance. He goes easily when Derek drags him down and off the bed, helps him steady himself on his knees, leaning over their son's lap. Derek spreads his cheeks and goes back to licking at him as Stiles closes the distance, rolling his mouth over his son's cocklet and suckling at it, tongue dipping into his foreskin to flick at the slit, encouraging more thin liquid to dribble out.

"Bet he tastes good. Tastes like ours. Can't wait until he can get hard. Gonna teach him to fuck your mouth. Let him nut in your tight ass. Gonna watch him take you, fill you up." Derek's fingering him open and Stiles didn't even know he had lube on him, but he can't stop what he's doing to reply, because Derek is right. Nate tastes good. It's wrong, it's filthy and he should be ashamed but I stead he's whimpering with need, head filled with pictures of their son burying his cock in him. Bones is still licking at Nate's hole and Stiles wants to push the dog away, to taste him there too. He's getting ready to do it when Derek's fingers are suddenly replaced by his cock, and Stiles cries out, mouth finally popping free from their son. He gives himself a minute to adjust to being pounded before he's patting the dog.

"Good boy Bones, good dog. Go now." Stiles pushes until the dog gets the point and then he's twisting until he can get his mouth on his son's hole. There's the faintest traces of peanut butter so he knows Derek was right, their son enticed the dog with that, but it's mostly been overtaken by Bones' saliva at this point. It doesn't matter, Stiles feels like a man possessed as he laps at his son, enjoying the faint quivering of the boy's body. It turns to full on shaking when he spears his tongue and pushes it past the tight rim, dipping inside.

"Papa!" Nate cries out, body half lifting off the bed even as he tries to push his little butt against Stiles' face.

"Don't worry pup, Papa will take care of you. Won't you Papa?" Derek's voice is heavy and rough, punctuated by his thrusts, and Stiles can't answer, doesn't want to take his mouth away, so he does his best to nod as he fucks his tongue into his son. Derek drapes himself over Stiles' back, hips twitching, hands coming up to pull their boy closer, hold his legs spread wider for Stiles' face. "Fuck, Bones wasn't done at all. Nate's right, his tongue feels very good. You'll have to try it sometime. Let him lick your hole, let him knot you while I watch. Next time maybe. God, you both look so good like this. Bet he tastes so good." 

Derek's voice is a murmur in Stiles' ear, his body warm and hard as it grinds against Stiles. He can't help but want everything Derek's saying, his cock leaking, balls getting tight even without a hand on him. He's so close, can tell Derek is too by the way his thrusts have gone sharp and fast.

"That's it baby, tongue fuck our little boy's hole. Show him how much his papa and daddy love him." Stiles sucks softly at Nate's rim each time he pulls back, feels the way his boy is writhing on the bed, hands twisting up the sheets, body wracked with shudders. He can feel it when Nate suddenly tenses beneath him before shaking harder than before, his body going lax after half a minute and he draws back, presses soft kisses to his son's hole as the boy twitches through the aftershocks I'd his dry orgasm. Derek takes that opportunity to drive home in a few harder thrusts now that Stiles isn't preoccupied, and that's all it takes to push Stiles over the edge and he's pulsing out his release against the bedspread, limbs going weak as Derek comes inside him.

They slip to the floor after a moment, Bones prancing around them, tongue coming out to lick at their faces and groins before they manage to push him away, both too sensitive for anything else. Stiles waits for the guilt to come swooping in, but it doesn't. Instead, everything just feels right. Derek rumbles happily behind him, hand stroking over his belly.

"I told you it would be okay."

Stiles can hear the happy noises their son is making as he comes down from the high of orgasm, can see the dog wagging his tail near the end of the bed.

"Yeah, you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
